


What Is and Isn't Lost - A Buckypunzel AU

by BuckyButt, Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is messed up from the abuse, Butt Plugs, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cock Cage, Consent Issues, Emotional Abuse, Figging, Happy Ending, Kissing, Like he knows its wrong but still loves Alexander, M/M, Manipulation, Not a Tangled retelling, Orphan!Bucky, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Physical Abuse, Pierce is an asshole, Prince!Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Puppies, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rapunzel!Bucky, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Steve, Whippings, blink and you miss a Hamilton reference, embedded artwork, light bondage (between Steve and Bucky), no magic hair, though I love that movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyButt/pseuds/BuckyButt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek
Summary: James knows he's destined to be alone. He's been locked up in a tower for his whole life, getting well-deserved punishments on a weekly basis. But when Steve literally climbs into his life, James is astonished to realize that perhaps his fate is not as empty and lonely as it once seemed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fan fiction! 
> 
> Thank you to the organizers of the Captain American Reverse Big Bang and the slack group for making my first experience writing a story a wonderful one.
> 
> Thank you Zutarabeliever for helping me with the title and Rohkeutta for helping me with my summary! You guys rock!!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing betas-Allyvia, Pot of Soup and Meghan. Without them this story would be nothing. Any mistakes at this point are my own. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to my talented artist, Hopeless-Geek, whose artwork inspired this entire piece. I can only hope that I did their work justice. The artwork will appear in chapter 8 and it's AMAZING!!!
> 
> The story is completed, and I will post two chapters a day until June 17th!
> 
> This story does mention child abuse of all kinds and rape/non-con. Please read the tags. If you would like any explanations or have any questions before reading, please ask. I swear there's a happy ending for these two! Stay safe and I love you. 
> 
> Just as a reference, at the beginning of this story, Steve is 22 years old and Bucky is 20. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts with me in the comments section below, or find me on tumblr, @AllMyFavoriteThings724.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day in the life of Steve

As soon as Prince Steven wakes up, he is surrounded by people. Maids open his curtains and get his bath ready. Male servants help him get dressed. He eats breakfast with his mother and younger sister. His father is usually busy doing other things, which is fine by Steve. A day without his father's disapproval is a good day in his book.

Steve goes down to breakfast and greets his mother, Queen Sarah, with a kiss on the cheek, and ruffles Cassie’s, his eight year old little sisters hair before sitting down and biting into a piece of bread.

“Good morning, Steven. What are your plans today? I know your father wants you to meet with some of his advisors.”

Damn. Steve had forgotten about that.

“I’ll meet up with them. Then I plan on taking Teddy to the fields. That dog needs some exercise, he’s cooped up all the time.” Kind of like himself, he thinks.

“Now Steven, stop making such a fuss about having to spend time with your father. We’ve had this conversation before. One day you’re going to be king, and everything your father has tried to teach you will be necessary for you to be as good a king as he is.”

The people love King Joseph, which Steve always found ironic. Someone who is loved and respected by thousands can’t even get his own son to respect him. Ever since he was sixteen and told his father he didn’t want to be king, their relationship has been sour. His father wanted to be king since he was a little boy, so he couldn’t fathom why his son wouldn’t want that as well.

“Yeah, I know. You’ve said all this before. But still, I told you that I don’t want that responsibility. I don’t want to be king.” Steve is starting to get angry. “Let Cassie be queen when she’s old enough! Why can’t you guys just accept that and let me live my life the way I want to?”

“And what would you do, Steven?” his mother asks sternly.

“I’ve always wanted to be an artist. You know that mother. I could do it. I know it’s what will make me happy.” Steve really doesn’t want to be king. He will if he has to though.

“You can’t give up being king just like that, especially to become an artist! You would embarrass your father and, quite frankly, me, as well.” His mother is clearly annoyed. “It’s one thing to paint and draw as a hobby, but you can’t do it for a living. I will not allow it.”

Steve has never seen his mother like this, but her emotions can be clearly read all over her face. He knows how much she is against him becoming an artist. He would bring shame to the Rogers Kingdom if he followed his dreams.

His mother takes a slow breath before saying, “Steven, I love you. You know how much I love you and Cassie, but this is your legacy. One you have to accept. You can’t just give it up like it means nothing.” Steve appreciates that his mom is trying to calm down.

Steve used to have a very open relationship with his mother. He would tell her everything, but lately things have been strained between the two of them. She’s been taking his father’s side more and more about what he should be doing with his life.

Steve knows he is a prince; there’s nothing he can do about that. But if he had his choice, he would much rather have a little cottage in the country away from everyone where he could draw everything he sees and experiences. He wishes he wasn’t a prince. He definitely wishes he didn’t have to meet up with his father and his advisors this morning.

The rest of breakfast is quiet. Eventually everyone finishes and heads their separate ways: Cassie to her morning of sewing, Queen Sarah to plan for an important dinner happening tomorrow night, and Steve to find his father.

Steve quietly walks into the big hall where the meeting has already started. Great, his father is probably going to say something to him about being late. He takes his seat next to his father and mouths “sorry”. His father gives him a disapproving look and goes back to the advisor talking.

“...I don’t think war is the way to go in this situation, Albert.” Pierce says. Alexander Pierce is Steve’s father most trusted advisor. The king usually listens to him above everyone else. Steve already knows that Albert, another advisor, has lost in this situation.

“I agree with Pierce,” King Joseph states. Yep, Steve called it. “This country hasn’t been in a war in over 100 years, and I don’t think now is the time to break that tradition. We need to figure out another way to get our friends in our neighboring country to back down.”

The country right next to the kingdom had been threatening war for the last two years. Something about farmers using their land without permission. The king apologized to them for it, and even reimbursed them for damage to the land, but they still won’t give it up.

“Of course you would side with Pierce!” Albert spits angrily.

He has a point though, Steve thinks. His father does always side with Pierce.

“These people have been coming on our land with weapons threatening war, and you still call them friends. I just don’t get it!”

“I understand what you are saying, Albert. These are the actions of a few men and they don’t represent our kingdom. I would rather not go to war over this if it can be helped.”

“Pierce, I want you to get a group of men together to discuss more options. Then we can go and talk reasonably to them, hopefully smooth this is out once and for all.”

“It must be nice to have Rogers on your side, Pierce. You’d be nothing without him!”

Albert storms out.  Steve looks over at Pierce, who looks like he’s trying to stay as calm as he possibly can.

“Of course, your highness. Thank you.” With that Pierce leaves the room, looking angry. Steve has a feeling Pierce didn’t like being called out in front of the king.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day in the life of James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags if you haven't already. This is a sad chapter.

James wakes up hungry and in pain. He wakes up every morning hungry and in pain, actually. He looks around his bare tower. There’s one chair to the side, a table with bowls of water and a bowl of fruit and one window. There is no way in or out of the tower, unless you use the window. He feels sorry for himself for about a minute before he gets up from where he sleeps on the floor and starts his day. He washes himself, brushes his teeth, and eats an apple. Thank god Alexander just brought over fresh fruit, because rotten fruit is the worst.

After James feels as clean as he’s going to get in this tower he starts the task of brushing his hair, which can usually take an hour or two. He’s asked Alexander several times throughout the years if he could cut it, but the answer has always been no. James doesn’t know why—but if Alexander says no, then it must be for a good reason.

As he continues brushing his hair, he wishes that he had someone to talk to. Alexander was just here last night so he probably won’t be here for another few days. Alexander doesn’t live here, so James has no idea how he usually spends his days when he’s not visiting the tower.

Once that task is done he’s pretty much done for the day. Now he just sits and waits for something to happen.

James’ mind always starts to wander at this time of the day, when the sun is starting to set. As he looks out the only window in the tower, he tries to remember what life was like before. Before the tower. Before the pain. Before the abuse. Before Alexander.

He tries and tries to remember something but, as usual, nothing comes to mind. Maybe he’s been here his entire life. Alexander always tells James how he’s been protecting him by keeping him in this tower. James appreciates everything Alexander does for him, but he can’t help but wish he can go outside.

James is still looking out the window when he sees Alexander. That’s a surprise since he isn’t expecting him. He was just here last night.

“James, I’m here.” Alexander calls out to him. James begins the process of attaching his hair to a hook. He then lets his hair fall out the window, and pulls Alexander up.

Alexander doesn’t say anything, but he looks angry. He is trying to think what he did wrong recently, but his mind is blank. He knows whatever is about to happen, he’ll deserve it. He always deserves it. He sees the whip in Alexander’s hand and immediately starts taking off all of his clothes.

This is exactly what Alexander likes. Once he is completely naked, he walks closer to him and lets Alexander take a good look at him. Alexander has always enjoyed looking at him. While this is a common occurrence, something seems off about this time. It makes James’ heart beat faster.

“You know that I have to do this, James. You make me have to do this to you.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” James has learned when Alexander is like this to always say _sir_ and _thank you_. It would be bad for him if he didn’t. James had learned that the hard way when he was younger.

“Get down on all fours and crawl the rest of the way to me.”

James does what he’s told and crawls to Alexander. He stays in that position until Alexander allows him to move.

“Since this is your fault, I am going to give you 30 lashes. You will count every single one. You will not move; you will stay silent except for the counting. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” James still doesn’t know what he did wrong.

Alexander waits a few minutes before starting. He knows the anticipation is what really gets to James. When the first lash hits his skin, he screams out, “One!” After ten slow lashes, James can hardly breathe. The next ten are so fast, he is barely able to get the number out before the whip hits his skin. He knows his back is bleeding. He can feel the warm blood running down his skin. The next ten lashes seem to take forever. The pain is just to much. He’s so grateful when it’s over.

“Now, what do you say?” Alexander asks with a devilish grin.

“Thank you, sir. I deserved that.”

“And why did you deserve it?”

“Because I was bad, sir.”

Alexander pleased, goes to sit on the chair. “Good boy. Now, come up on my lap.”

James loves this part. It’s when Alexander holds him and tells him how beautiful he is. He strokes his hair and his cheek and even though James is bleeding and cold, he feels safe in Alexander’s arms. Despite everything, James loves Alexander. He’s always kept him safe. He begins to drift to sleep. 

James wakes up on the floor. Alexander isn’t in the tower, and James has no idea how he was able to leave without using his hair to get down. This has happened many times before, and he once asked Alexander how he leaves. He told him that he uses magic to leave when James is sleeping.

Either way, James is really happy this morning because he woke up with his head on a pillow. He must have done something right for Alexander to give him a present. He gets up, finds his loose pants and shirt, and begins his daily routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet

Steve wakes up and looks out the window. It’s a beautiful day and Steve’s decided it’s the perfect day to take his horse out for a ride. 

He gets to the stables, sets Lucas all up, mounts him and they start riding. Steve loves going fast. He feels free when it’s just him, Lucas and the open fields. They’ve done this hundreds of times. Steve can communicate with Lucas in a way he’s never been able to do with another horse. There’s a trust between them, which makes the way Lucas is acting even stranger. 

He’s antsy and it’s clear in the way he balks at familiar noises of rabbits moving in the grass, shaking his head and snorting when Steve tries to rein him in, until finally he just bolts. He runs for miles and miles and Steve can’t get control. It's frightening to say the least. When he finally regains control, he is able to get Lucas to stop, before he climbs down to better calm him. They start walking but nothing looks familiar to Steve. 

“Where do you think we are Lucas?” Steve asks the horse, who is drinking from a puddle and not listening.

“Hey! You got us here. The least you can do is help me.” Lucas looks up, then goes back to drinking.

“Thanks for nothing!” Steve calls out to the horse. 

Steve feels like he’s been walking forever and still has no clue where he is. All he sees is trees, trees and more trees. He hasn’t seen anything else for miles. Wherever Steve is, he is far from home. He keeps walking until he reaches a small field and in the middle of the field is a tower that’s at least eight stories high. It’s rather dark, like it’s not in use. Steve furrowed his brow and approaches it to lay a hand on the lonely tower.

Steve sees a window and is certain he sees someone looking out. Behind him, Lucas makes a noise, and Steve turns around to see what’s going on. When he looks up at the window again, the figure is gone. 

Steve walks closer to the tower, his eyes still watching for any sign of the mysterious person. 

“Hello. Is someone there?” Steve calls up. He walks all around the tower looking for any sign of a door. He has a strange feeling about this place, and really hopes that he just imagined someone in the window. He comes back around and calls up to the window again. 

There is still no answer, but he knows he saw someone. 

“Please. Can you help me? I have no clue where I am or how to get back to the castle!” Steve is shouting at this point in the hope that someone can hear him. 

Still nothing. 

Steve thinks about using his title, but decides against it and continues staring up at the window. 

“Hi.” says someone finally. He speaks so softly Steve thinks he imagined it. He still can’t see a face. 

“Hello? Did you say something?”

“Hi!” Slightly louder. 

“Hi. My name is Steve. I live in the castle, but it’s far from here. What’s your name?”

“B-b..Bucky.” 

“Nice to meet you Bucky. Do you know how to get back to the castle?”

“No.”

“You don’t have to be scared. Please Bucky, let me see your face.” Steve quietly waits. He notices the gray of the stone, and the moss that climbs up the tower. 

Bucky slowly starts to move his face to the window, he keeps his head down and his hair in the way so Steve can't make out any features. 

“Thank you Bucky. Do you live here?”

“Yes.” Again, it’s so soft that Steve is practically straining to hear what Bucky is saying. It doesn’t help that this man is all the way on the top of the tower. 

“By yourself?”

“Yes.”

“How do you get up there?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know? How did you get up there?” Steve frowns, confused. 

“I’ve been here for as long as I can remember.” Steve gapes at that answer. 

“Wait. Did someone put you up there?” 

Bucky doesn’t reply, which Steve takes as a yes. There’s so many questions going through his head, he doesn’t know which one to even ask next. 

“How do you get food? Or clothing?”

“Someone brings it to me.” Bucky says. He looks like he is hunching over himself. It seems like the more questions Steve asks, the more Bucky folds into himself. 

“How do they get up there?”

Bucky shakes his head. Steve doesn’t know if that means Bucky doesn’t know, or Bucky doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Again, Steve doesn’t know what he should ask. He has never met anyone that has been so obviously isolated from the rest of the world. He asks his next question carefully.

“What do you do all day?”

“Wait. Look out the window. Brush my hair, clean. Sometimes I’m allowed to read a book.”

Steve thinks for a minute. Allowed to read a book? What kind of psycho kidnapped him? Poor Bucky. He doesn’t even know him, but he really wants to help him. He thinks about his next question and decides to go the safe route and ask about his hair. 

“How long is your hair?”

Bucky leaves the window without a word. He must be angry. Before Steve can apologize, Bucky reappears and drops his hair out the window.

Steve is shocked. He doesn't even know what to say. He looks at the hair. He looks back at the window. He looks back at the hair. It’s got to be at least 90-feet long!

Steve thinks about the women at court and their long hair. The ladies hair is always done up in ways to try to impress Steve. It never does, but, this, this hair is something else. It’s so shiny! 

“It’s beautiful, Bucky.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says hesitantly.

Steve is silent after that. He’s trying to think of what to do next. Bucky obviously needs some kind of help. But is he in danger? Is he happy? Does he even want help?

“So you’ve never left the tower?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. Maybe….Yes.”

“I’ll help you leave this tower, Bucky. I promise. I will get you down. Trust me, ok?”

Steve smiles but it falters when he thinks he sees Bucky shake his head slightly, like Bucky knows he won’t come back, or that help is impossible. Steve gets up on his horse.

“Hey, Bucky, one more thing.” Bucky looks back at him. “Any chance you can see the top of the castle from all the way up there?”

Bucky starts looking in all directions from his window. He shakes his head. 

“Alright, no problem, I’ll find my way.” Steve motions his horse to turn, looks back at Bucky, and waves goodbye. He has to get back to the castle and he has a lot of planning to do. 

When Steve leaves, James sits on the floor below the window and tries to get himself together. He is short of breath, and his hands are clammy. Sweat drips down his face.

As far as James can remember, he’s only ever spoken to Alexander. But today he spoke to a man named Steve. He knows he loves Alexander, but Steve makes him feel something he has never felt before. Steve cared, and was kind, and really, really cute!

Why did he tell Steve his name was Bucky? Alexander has only ever called him James. When Steve asked for his name, something inside said to tell him Bucky. He wonders if that name is from before the tower? Is he James? Bucky? He wants to think of himself as Bucky. 

When he first saw Steve he was scared. Alexander always told him that people were after him and he keeps him in the tower for his protection. He thought Steve was one of the men after him. 

He’s glad that he wasn’t. 

He knows he can’t really leave the tower, Alexander would never allow that, but he hopes Steve comes back. It would be nice to have someone to talk too sometimes. 

For dinner, Bucky eats a rotten apple. He doesn’t even care that its rotten. He’s still full of excitement from the day.

Today’s the best day of his life. 

The next day brings no Steve. Nor the next. As the days pass with no Steve, Bucky starts to feel bitter. He knew it was too good to be true. Steve wasn’t going to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter is on its way. 
> 
> Comments=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Pierce truly is a piece of shit

Bucky wakes up as Alexander is putting fresh fruit and bread into Bucky’s food basket. 

“Good morning, James. How did you sleep?” 

Bucky hasn’t seen Alexander since getting the pillow. Sleep has been so much better since he was given it. He’s afraid the pillow will be taken away the next time Alexander gets angry. At the same time, it’s getting colder and colder in the tower. Should Bucky take the chance and ask for a blanket?

“Good morning, Alexander. Thank you for the pillow. It was really generous of you.”

“You’re welcome, James.”

“Alexander, can I ask you something.” Bucky’s heart is pounding and he’s gripping his pillow, afraid that Alexander will take it away. 

“Of course.”

“I was wondering if I could get a blanket? The weather has been getting colder, and nights are really cold.” Bucky thinks how it’s really cold during the day too, but the last time he asked for warmer clothes, he got a beating and all the clothes were taken away. He spent a month naked and freezing. He won’t make that mistake again. 

“I don’t know, James. You’re asking for a lot. Have you been good?”

Does Alexander know about Steve? “Yes, Alexander.”

“I’ll think about it. Even though”, Alexander raises his eyebrows, “I give you so much already.”

“I’m sorry Alexander. I love everything you do for me.” Bucky says pleading. 

“Even though you are unappreciative of what I do for you, and you don’t deserve it, I have two new presents for you.” Alexander smiles. “Now come over here and kiss me to show me how thankful you are.” 

Bucky walks over to Alexander, kisses him on the lips and lowers his head. 

“I brought you a new hairbrush and a new book. I will brush your hair as you read to me. How does that sound James?”

“That sounds wonderful, Alexander. Thank you very much.” Bucky doesn’t like reading to Alexander. He doesn’t get much opportunity to talk in the tower, so his throat always hurts when he has to read out loud, but Alexander is being nice, and it’s better than other things he makes Bucky do. 

“You’re welcome. Now come sit on the floor by me.” As Alexander sits on the only chair in the tower, Bucky goes and sits at his feet. Bucky is handed the book and looks at the title. He has never read A Midsummer Night's Dream, but he’s read Shakespeare before. 

He begins reading out loud. 

After a few hours, Bucky’s legs are stiff from being in the same position and his throat is hurting from reading. Alexander stopped brushing his hair a long time ago, but Bucky knows he isn’t allowed to stop until Alexander tells him he can, or the book ends. 

After a few more hours, Bucky finally finishes the book. 

“Hmmm” Alexander says while stroking Bucky’s head. “Did you like the book, James?”

“Yes. Very much. Thank you.” Bucky says quickly. His throat hurts a lot. He can barely get the words out. 

“Wasn’t it nice of me to let you read it?”

“Yes. Thank you. You treat me very well. I don’t deserve it.” Bucky knows this is what Alexander likes to hear. The words have become rote, but either way it’s still true. Bucky doesn’t deserve the nice things Alexander does for him. Alexander tells him everyday how he doesn’t deserve it. 

“Get up James, put your hands behind your back, and turn around.” Bucky does what he’s told and Alexander binds his arms tightly together with a small rope. 

“Now get back on the floor and take my pants off with just your mouth.”

When Bucky had first started doing this, he struggled. The more he struggled, the more beatings he would get. As the years passed, it’s gotten much easier to take off Alexander’s pants. 

With the pants completely off, Alexander’s already hard dick shoots up. 

“You know what to do James.”

As Bucky takes Alexander’s cock in his mouth, Alexander holds his head down with his hands. Bucky knows Alexander likes it when he struggles. He starts choking and he can’t breathe, but Alexander won’t release Bucky’s head. He keeps it there as long as he possibly can. When he finally releases his hand, Bucky continues sucking him off until he comes and Bucky cleans it all up. 

“Now boy, keep my cock warm as I sleep.”

Taking Alexander’s cock in his mouth once again, Bucky stays in that position all night, until he too falls asleep. 

Bucky wakes to rain and a stiff body. Alexander must have untied his arms before he left the tower because the rope is nowhere to be seen. He gets up from the floor and notices the book is gone, but a blanket is in its place. Alexander does terrible things to him, all the time. He knows it, but sometimes, Alexander does nice things too. The blanket is one. Bucky realizes he probably didn’t even have to ask for one. Alexander was most likely planning on giving it to him anyway. Once, Bucky mentioned how nice the stars looked in the night sky. A week later, Alexander brought him a book on astronomy. 

Bucky wishes there were more nice moments than nasty ones, but he’s happy for what he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters tomorrow! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> Comments=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back to the tower!

As soon as Steve got back to the castle, his father had him go to the next village so they could come up with a plan about the food shortage crisis over there. Steve tried getting out of it. He had to figure out a way to save Bucky, but his father forced him to go. The trip in the carriage was quiet.

Sometimes he misses the relationship he used to have with his father. He would love to get it back someday.

Steve and his father were gone longer then expected, but now, Steve is finally back at the castle. He can’t stop thinking about how disappointed Bucky must be in him. He told Bucky to trust him and he ended up letting him down. He has to get to the tower right away and earn Bucky’s trust.

He packs a bag with some clothes, food, and rope and brings his sword in case Bucky’s kidnapper is there. He gets Lucas from the stable and heads to Bucky.

Steve tries to remember the original route they took to get to the tower the first time. After getting lost a few times, they finally make it. Bucky isn’t at the window.

“Bucky?”

“Steve?” Bucky says appearing at the window. “You came back. I didn’t think you would.” Bucky appears startled.

“I am so sorry. As soon as I got home I had to help my father with something and I just got back now. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Bucky doesn’t seem fine. He seems sad.

“I brought rope, I’m going to throw it up to you. I need you to try to catch it. Ok?”

Bucky nods.

Several tries later, Steve knows it isn’t Bucky’s fault. He can’t seem to throw the rope high enough to reach the window. If Bucky reaches anymore, he’ll fall out.

“I have an idea.” Bucky says. “Don’t laugh though.”

Before Steve could say he would never laugh at him, Bucky attaches his hair to a hook near the window, and tosses the rest of it out the window.

“Use my hair as rope. I’ll help you up and I won’t let you fall.”

Steve likes the idea of Bucky protecting him. He’s always had to be the protector of everyone. It’s a nice change.

“Are you sure Bucky? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I promise. C’mon.”

Steve starts climbing. He didn’t think it was going to work, but it is. He’s climbing up a tower using hair. His life is turning strange.

Steve makes it to the window and Bucky helps him inside. He immediately gets Steve some water. “Alexander just brought over fresh water, so it should taste good.”

Alexander must be the guy who kidnapped him, Steve thinks. Steve hates Alexander.

Steve takes the glass, and drinks. Then not quite knowing what else to say greets him, “Hi, Bucky.”

“Hi, Steve.”

“It’s nice to finally properly meet you.”

Bucky smiles the most beautiful smile Steve has ever seen.

Steve takes a moment to soak up Bucky’s smile. After only a moment Bucky drops his head in a shy manner. Steve begins to look around at his surroundings. The tower is dark, cold and tiny. He sees a pillow and blanket on the floor to one side of the tower. He can’t believe that his poor, sweet Bucky with the beautiful smile and long hair grew up in this horrible place. Wait- when did he start referring to Bucky as his?

“I know it’s not much. But it’s all I have.” Bucky states, matter of fact.

Steve was silent for too long and now it seems he’s embarrassed Bucky. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t mean to imply anything. I just can’t believe you’re forced to live here.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything.

Steve notices his clothing.

“Do you have anything warmer to wear?” Steve is really hoping the answer is yes.

“No, but Alexander did give me a blanket the other day. That’s been keeping me warm.” Bucky says nonchalantly.

Steve really hates Alexander.

“Here. I brought you some stuff.” Steve starts emptying out the contents of his bag. He takes out a jacket and he’s really glad he packed it because the shirt Bucky is wearing looks too light weight for the cooling weather. “A jacket, shirts and some trousers. They might be a little big on you, but it will keep you warm.”

“Thank you, Steve. That was really nice of you.” Bucky is taking off his shirt as he says it and Steve thinks he’s about to change, but instead Bucky walks over to Steve, gets down on his knees and tries to take off Steve’s pants.

“Wait. Buck- stop.” Steve grabs onto Bucky's arms and lifts him up. “What are you doing?”

“I was trying to say thank you. I’m sorry. I can do something else if you want. You can hit me, or whip me with your rope, or belt, whatever you want to do.” Bucky sounds desperate. Steve think his heart might rip in two. There is true terror in Bucky’s eyes.

Does Alexander make him say thank you like that? Steve is sick with disgust at the thought of the abuse Bucky must have suffered in this tower. Even more reason to get him out.

“Bucky. You never, ever have to say thank you to me like that. I promise I will never make you do anything like that.” Steve rushes the words out.

“Ok. I’m sorry.” Bucky looks confused, but puts his shirt back on. “I don’t know how to thank you then.”

“Just say thank you.” Steve says smiling.

“Thank you.” Bucky also smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky leave the tower?

Bucky really likes Steve. He didn’t make him suck his cock or beat him with the rope! If this is what having a friend is like, Bucky really likes having a friend. 

What he doesn’t like though is seeing the tower through Steve’s eyes. He’s used to it. The stone. The cold. Sleeping on the floor. Steve must think it’s disgusting though. 

“I want to help you get out of here,” Steve says taking Bucky out of his thoughts. 

Bucky knows he can’t leave so he decides to change the subject and get to know Steve instead. 

“When I first met you, you said you lived in the castle?”

“Yeah, I do. With my mother, father, and little sister.” Steve smiles a little bit when he mentions his sister. Bucky thinks that's sweet to have someone in your life that makes you smile like that. 

“Is Alexander your father?” Steve asks. 

“I don’t think so, but I don’t ever remember having parents.” Bucky knows he must have a mom and dad, but what happened to them? He tries to remember what their faces looked like.

“Hey, Bucky. You ok? You went somewhere for a minute there.” Steve looks concerned. Alexander never seems concerned for Bucky. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine. A lot happened today. That’s all.” Bucky stops thinking about his parents and focuses on Steve instead.

“Bucky, I want to get you out.” Steve states, obviously trying the subject again. 

“I can’t ever leave the tower. There’s no point trying. Let’s just talk instead.” Bucky wants to leave the tower. He does. But there’s no sense getting his hopes up. 

“Why can’t you leave the tower?” Steve asks, sounding really disturbed. 

“I once asked Alexander, a long time ago,” Bucky says while looking down. “He told me that bad people are after me, and if I ever left they would get me, and kill me.”

Steve looks shocked. Maybe Bucky shouldn’t tell him the second part. Even he thinks it’s ridiculous, but he knows better than to question what Alexander says.

“I have ways to protect you. You won’t get hurt.”

Yeah, Bucky should probably tell him the second part.

“The trees will attack me.” Bucky is embarrassed to say it out loud. 

“Excuse me?”

“I used to beg Alexander to let me just play outside of the tower. He could watch me to make sure nothing would happen.” Bucky pauses to breathe deeply. “He finally told me that I can’t even touch the ground. If I touch the ground, the trees will come to life and attack me.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “I swear to you, Bucky, that isn’t going to happen.” 

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t leave.” Bucky shakes his head quickly. 

Slowly, Steve says, “How about we just leave the tower for a few minutes? I will be with you the entire time, and if the trees start attacking you, I will fight them off with my sword.” Steve takes his sword out to show Bucky and has a ridiculous huge smile on his face. 

Bucky can’t seem to say no to that face. “You promise, Steve?”

“Promise.”

Bucky attaches the rope Steve brought to the hook. He holds it tight so Steve can get down first. 

Now it’s his turn. 

Alexander is going to be so mad at him if he finds out. “Is it worth it?” Bucky says out loud to no one in particular. Yes, yes it’s worth it. Whatever punishment is in store for him after this will be worth it. 

After nearly reaching the bottom, and Steve cheering him on the whole time, Bucky is afraid to touch the grass with his feet. He wants to go back up to the tower where he’s safe. He starts crying. 

“I can’t do it Steve. I can’t. I’m sorry. I need to go back up.”

He begins climbing back up, but Steve grabs him and hugs him. “You’re safe Bucky, you are so safe. Nothing will hurt you again. Steve continues holding him. 

Bucky drops his foot to the ground...and...nothing happens. Absolutely nothing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Two more chapters will post tomorrow.
> 
> Comments give me life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky kiss <3

Steve loves watching Bucky enjoy the outside world. At first, he thought it was a bad idea, making Bucky leave the tower, especially with how scared Bucky looked. 

Once Bucky saw that nothing was going to attack him, he visibly relaxed. Steve gets to see the most beautiful man in the world enjoy himself, and he couldn’t ask for anything better. Watching Bucky was like watching a little child get to play outside for the first time. Everything was brand new to him. Steve loved telling Bucky about all the animals. Every minute or so, Bucky called Steve over to look at something and Bucky’s innocence is the cutest thing he’s ever seen, but it’s also the saddest. Bucky’s entire life is that tower and what little he could see from his window. Now Bucky has sensory overload. All the new colors and experiences is probably tiring him out. 

After about two hours, Bucky asked if he could go back home. Steve was hesitant. He was hoping to bring Bucky home with him, but he obviously isn’t ready for that yet. 

They climbed back up to the tower and Steve helped Bucky find a hiding place for the extra food and clothes. Before Steve leaves, he contemplates asking Bucky if he can kiss him. He doesn’t want Bucky to feel like he has to, like he feels he has to with Alexander. 

“Steve, are you ok?” Bucky must notice the hesitation on his face. 

“Bucky, can I kiss you?”

Bucky smiles. “I’d like that.”

“You sure? It’s completely your decision.”

Bucky appears to think it over. A few seconds later he kisses Steve. 

If a kiss could be a holiday, it would be Christmas. Excitement leading up to it, sugary sweetness and happiness during it, and sadness when it was over. It was the most beautiful and magical kiss Steve has ever experienced, and he can only hope Bucky feels the same way. He never wants to not be kissing Bucky. 

He uses the rope to get down from the tower. He gets up on his horse, turns back around to wave goodbye to Bucky and heads back to the castle.

Steve is walking to his bedroom when his father stops him in the hallway. 

“Steven, where have you been?” King Joseph asks loudly. 

“I was out in the fields with Teddy.” Steve really hopes his father hasn’t seen the dog today. He had to come up with something quickly. He doesn’t want his father to know about Bucky. 

“You are twenty two years old. You can’t just be playing with your dog when I needed you today! I told you the King of France was going to be here, and it was very important that he met the future king!” His father sounds pissed. He might have truly messed up this time. He doesn’t know what to say back, so he just puts his head down as an apology. 

“Steven I don’t know what to do with you anymore. I’ve tried being soft, I’ve tried being hard. I don’t know what I did to make you despise me and this crown so much.” His father sounds defeated. 

“I don’t despise you father.” Steve says softly. 

“Then why do you act like you hate me?” His father sounds sad. “If something is important to this kingdom, you go out of your way to ruin it somehow.”

“That’s not true!”

“It’s not? Then what about today? What about two weeks ago when I needed you to go to the Barton’s farm and talk to them about what happened to their chickens? Or last month when I needed you to go to the orphanage to make sure they are handling all the new kids!” His father is screaming and Steve has no idea what to do. He has never seen his father like this before. “Where were you then, Steven?”

“I’m sorry,” and he really is. He doesn’t know how to fix this. He doesn’t actually hate his father. He misses him more than anything. 

“You know what, Steven. You win. You finally win. Cassie will be queen.” Without saying another word, his father walks away and leaves Steve alone in the middle of the hallway, feeling broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Comments give me life <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk!
> 
> This chapter also features Hopeless-Geek's beautiful artwork!

When Bucky woke up this morning, he was still in shock that he actually left the tower yesterday! It was such an amazing feeling! He loved looking at all the different colors of the flowers, but his favorite parts were all the animals. Steve introduced him to his horse, Lucas, and showed him rabbits and deers. Even ladybugs kept flying around him! Before Steve left, he asked if he could kiss him. Alexander never asks, just forces his tongue down Bucky’s throat. Bucky doesn’t like kissing Alexander. He likes kissing Steve though. He wants to kiss Steve again and again! 

Steve hasn’t even been gone a day, and he misses the company. Bucky didn’t even know it was possible to miss someone so much. He misses Alexander when he’s gone too, but it’s not the same feeling. 

He wonders if Steve is going to come visit him again today. He has a present for him, and he can’t wait to show him! He’s also wearing the jacket Steve brought him. It’s so warm! He never wants to take it off. 

Bucky is about to start sweeping, when he hears Steve’s voice. 

“Bucky, Bucky,  
Let down your hair!”

Bucky laughs and walks over to the window. 

“You’re a dork!” Bucky yells down. 

Steve smiles. He just made Steve smile. He loves making Steve smile!

Bucky gets his hair together, and throws it out the window. 

“You put your hair in the world’s longest braid! It looks so good, Buck!” 

“Thank you!” Bucky is proud of himself. It took him forever to braid it, but it was worth it to see how excited Steve is about it. “I thought if it was braided, it would be more like the rope, and make it easier for you to climb it.”

“Good thinking. Ok, hold on, I’m coming up!” 

Bucky holds his hair until Steve falls ungracefully into the window. He helps him up, and the two just stare at each other. Steve has the longest eyelashes he’s ever seen. He thinks he’s falling in love with Steve. 

“How was your night, Bucky?” Steve asks. “Did Alexander come?”

“No Alexander. He probably won’t be here for a few more days. We have some time.”

Steve takes a breath and says, “I want to know everything about you, Bucky.”

Bucky doesn’t want to talk about himself. There really isn’t anything to say. He says so to Steve. 

“Tell me about yourself instead.”

“You know how I told you I grew up in the castle with my family.” Bucky nods. “Yeah, well, what I didn’t tell you is that we are the castle.” Bucky wonders what he means, but before he can ask, Steve finishes. “I’m a Prince. My father is King Joseph, my mother is Queen Sarah and my sister is Princess Cassandra.”

Ok wow. Did he just fall in love with a prince? He doesn’t even know what to say. Alexander has mentioned a king before, do they know each other?

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I should have told you when I first met you. The thing is, I hate it. I hate being a prince and I never wanted to be king, and now I might finally get my wish, and I feel terrible about it.”

“You don’t have to apologize for not telling me sooner. I live in a tower, no judgement here.”  
Steve laughs. “How are you getting your wish?”

“I got into a huge fight with my father yesterday.” He gives Bucky the abridged version. “He’s finally accepted that he’s giving the Kingdom to my sister when she’s old enough, instead of me. It’s what I wanted for so long and now that it could actually happen, I’m sad.”

“You’re acting like a spoiled brat!” Holy shit, did he just say that! His eyes widen in fear. “I’m sorry, Steve. I’m so sorry. Please don’t punish me.” Bucky backs away. He knows what he said was wrong. He knows what’s coming next. He’ll deserve it. 

“Bucky, calm down. Please. You’re not going to get punished.” Steve looks just as frightened as Bucky feels. “Bucky, come here. I’m not Alexander. I would never hurt you like he does.” Steve is frozen in place, with his arm stretched out for Bucky to take. 

Bucky takes his hand and goes back to Steve. 

“I am being a brat, you’re right.” I’m right, Bucky thinks. Bucky looks up at Steve. 

He is slowly realizing that the way Alexander treated him is not the way you treat someone you love, but Alexander does love him, doesn’t he?

“I’m sorry, Steve. I ruined this, whatever this is.”

“You didn’t ruin anything Bucky, I promise. You’re always allowed to give me your opinion, or say whatever you want to say.”

Let’s test that theory, Bucky thinks. “I would give anything to have a family. My entire life I dreamed about having parents and instead all I got, and because of you I’m starting to realize, is an abusive man who uses love against me. You have parents that love you. It seems your father just wants what he feels is best for you.” 

Steve just stares at him. Maybe he went too far.

“You’re absolutely right Bucky. I should be grateful. My father just wants me to be as good of a king as he is. He wants the best for me, and our people.” Steve, looking lost in thought continues, “the thing is, I would be so much happier if I could leave the Kingdom. I could live alone in the country with my animals.”

“Well, I do live alone, and it’s the worst feeling in the world. Be grateful for your family. Don’t wish for loneliness. No one should have to live that kind of life.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky. You’re right. I know you are. I am acting like a spoiled brat.”

Bucky smiles at Steve. He said something right! At the same time, Steve begins looking at Bucky strangely. 

“So Bucky, promise me you won’t freak out….”

Bucky stops smiling. This is when Steve tells him he can’t come to the tower anymore. It’s too much for Steve. He didn’t actually want Bucky’s opinion. He doesn’t want to hear Steve say it, he’ll say it for him. He just wishes his last memory of Steve didn’t have to be this. 

“It’s ok, Steve. I get it. You’re a prince. You have responsibilities.” He’s trying so hard not to cry. “You don’t have time to keep coming to the tower. I know I’m not worth it.” Bucky gets up and goes to the hiding spot. He takes off the jacket and starts to get the other clothes. “You should take this stuff back...” Before he can finish, Steve is holding him tightly from behind. 

“No, Bucky. No. That’s not what I was going to say.”

Then what was he going to say? Bucky’s confused.

“I love you, Bucky. I love you so damn much.”

Oh. OH… Bucky turns around to look at Steve.

“I know it’s silly. We just met, but I can’t help it Bucky. You are a beautiful, amazing, strong human being.”

“I love you too, Steve” and Steve kisses him. Gently, beautifully. The two head to the blanket and continue kissing. 

Bucky takes off his shirt and starts to take off his pants.

Suddenly Steve pulls back. Did Bucky do something wrong? He’s doing everything Alexander would want him to do. 

“Has Alexander had sex with you?” Now Steve sounds angry. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Bucky doesn’t know exactly why he’s apologizing, but he feels like he should. If Steve is angry, he’ll punish him. Steve won’t want him now after this anyway. He’s always been unworthy of love. 

“Since when?” Steve says more gently. 

“Since I was eight.” He remembers the exact day because it was his birthday.

Alexander had him undress and just stared at him for a really long time. Before that they had only kissed and Bucky sucked him off, but he knew that time was going to be different. Alexander slapped him until his ass was red and sore, and then without any preparation filled him up. Bucky spent the entire time crying silently waiting for Alexander to finish. Alexander never finished. He still does it to this day. 

Steve wipes a tear from Bucky’s eye. “I want our first time together to be special. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, or you’re not ready to do.” Bucky just stares at him. Steve is too good to him. 

Bucky hugs Steve.

“Maybe one day, you can tell me everything about Alexander. You shouldn’t have to keep those things to yourself.”

Bucky holds on to Steve tightly, never wanting to let him go. They fall asleep like that, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Tomorrow there will be no updates. Getting two wisdom teeth pulled and I'll be under. I'll be back on Friday. Chapter 9 is ridiculously sad and horrible for our little BuckBuck. 
> 
> How beautiful was that artwork!!
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter and art in the comments below!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds out about Steve and it ain't pretty.
> 
> Buckle up...this chapter is super sad. 
> 
> Please, please, please read the tags if you haven't already <3

The past few days have been the most wonderful time in Bucky’s short life.

Steve has come every day, and they have done so much together! Steve talks about his childhood, his family, and the kingdom. He’s even talked about how he’s been talking to his father more and apologized to him for acting like a jerk. Steve says there is still tension between them, but it’s getting better. 

Bucky’s talks a little bit about what life is like with Alexander. Bucky hoped that by having someone to talk too, it might unlock some things from his past, but still nothing. His mind is still blank when it comes to his life before the tower. 

Steve asks a lot about his hair. Why it’s so long (it just grows fast). How long does it take to maintain it (A few hours to wash, a few hours for it to dry, a few hours to brush it out). He still doesn’t know why Alexander won’t allow it to be cut, but he’s use to how long it is. He really doesn’t even think about the length anymore. 

They also kiss. So. Much. Kissing. Bucky never knew how amazing kissing could be. He loves it so much! 

Every day though Steve brings up leaving the tower for good, but he just can’t. He isn’t ready for the outside world. He isn’t ready to leave Alexander. From talking to Steve, he knows that Alexander can’t possibly love him. Bucky can’t help himself though. Alexander is all he’s had for so long. Honestly, one day he knows that Steve will get sick of coming to the tower and he won’t come back. When that happens, all he will have left is Alexander again. He can’t just lose that. Bucky knows the whole situation is messed up, but he also knows there is nothing he can do about it.

Bucky wakes up to Alexander kicking him in the ribs and screaming at him. He can’t make out the words, but he briefly sees Steve’s clothes swinging from Alexander’s hands.

The kicks continue for what seems like forever. All Bucky can do is try to protect his face. He has never seen Alexander like this before. He’s been beaten and raped, well that’s what Steve calls it, but this kind of anger is new. 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?” Alexander screams while pulling his hair so tightly that he’s forcing Bucky to make eye contact with him. Bucky won’t say anything though. He won’t give up Steve’s name. 

“ANSWER ME BOY!”

Still, Bucky says nothing. “Fine, if it’s going to be like that you worthless son of bitch, I guess I’ll have to remind you who’s in charge.”

Alexander rips Bucky’s clothes off, but all he can think about is never being able to see Steve’s face again. He’ll be happy if he can just see his face one more time. 

Alexander pulls Bucky by his hair to the chains that are attached to the wall on the other side of the tower. The chains were used a lot when he was younger, when Alexander was “training” him. He wants to beg Alexander to not put him in the chains. Alexander hasn’t had to use them for years, but they still give Bucky nightmares. 

He pulls Bucky’s arms over his head to attach them to the chains, pulling his arms up as far as they can go. Next comes the metal collar around his throat, which is also connected to a chain on the wall. Bucky always hated the collar the most. It was tight when he was a child, and it’s even tighter now. 

Chained up with no way of being freed, Bucky’s sees what’s in Alexander’s hand and braces for what’s coming next. 

“You think you can keep secrets from me! After everything I’ve done for you!” Alexander is in a rage, hitting Bucky wherever the whip falls. It stings and it burns and Bucky knows pleading and begging won’t stop it. Nothing will stop it. Bucky wants to cry, but he knows there’s no release from this. 

Between the whippings and the beatings, there is not a part of Bucky’s body that doesn’t hurt. He doesn’t think it can get worse. 

“I’m going to stay here and wait for whoever brought you those clothes.” Alexander seems proud of himself. “When they appear, I will kill them with my bare hands. Are you ready to see them die, because you will.” Alexander smiles.

This gets Bucky to finally speak. “No, please. Do whatever you want to me. Leave Steve alone. Please.” Bucky pleads. 

“The whore speaks! You give me permission to do whatever I want to you?” Alexander questions him. “I already can do whatever I want to you! You’ve been in my control for years!” Alexander screams and laughs at the same time. “You have nothing! You are nothing without me!”

With that, he grabs on to Bucky and starts raping him. Hard and unforgiving, Bucky screams in pain. “Good, keep screaming! No one can hear you anyway.” Alexander isn’t stopping, even when Bucky is clearly having trouble breathing. The collar keeps tightening around his neck with each bit of movement he makes. 

“Tell me you’re a slut, James. Tell me how badly you want my cock in your ass because you’ve always been a slut.” 

Bucky does what he’s told, but it’s hard to get the words out. “I’m a slut, Alexander. Please give me your cock,” and with that, Alexander finishes inside of him. 

Alexander isn’t done punishing him yet. He puts something in Bucky’s ass. He has no clue what it is, but it burns. It burns so much. Bucky pleads with Alexander to take it out. He’s finally crying. After everything that happened today, this is what makes him cry. Alexander just laughs. 

“Sluts like things up their ass, consider it a present.” Alexander snarls and sits down on the chair to just enjoy the show of Bucky’s misery.

“Buckyyyyyyyyy” Steve calls out. “Bucky! Where are you?”

The hair falls down, but no sight of Bucky. That’s strange, Steve thinks. It’s been two days since he’s been here. Bucky usually waits at the window for him, but he climbs up the tower anyway. When he reaches the window, what he sees makes him want to throw up. 

Bucky is chained to the wall. There is blood everywhere and his arms are at a strange angle. He thinks Bucky might be unconscious. 

“Well hello, Steven. Nice of you to join us.” The tower usually isn’t this dark during the day, Steve thinks. He can see Bucky clearly because there is a lantern over him, but the man is outside the reach of the light. 

“You must be Alexander?”

“Oh, so you’ve heard of me? Funny, James never mentioned you.” Alexander moves into the light and Steve can’t believe it!

“Pierce?” Holy shit. Pierce, his father’s most important advisor. Pierce, whose he’s known since he was a child. 

“The one and only.” Alexander seems pleased with himself. “Though I didn’t know his Steve, was the same as Prince Steven.”

“My father trusts you!” Getting over the shock, Steve looks back at Bucky, “What have you done to him?”

“I can advise your father, Steven, and still have a slut on the side.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” and right before Steve goes to attack him, he hears Bucky. 

“Steve….” Bucky sounds horrible. Steve runs over to him. 

“It’s ok, Bucky. It’s going to be ok.” Steve is trying to break the chains. 

“Leave. Please. Don’t come back. He’s going to hurt you.” Bucky tries to cough, but the collar around his neck stops him. 

“I’m not going to leave you!”

“I’d advise against that, Prince Steven. If you don’t leave now, and forget that James ever existed, I will hurt everyone you love, starting with your sister.”

“You wouldn’t dare hurt her! Don’t you touch her!” Steve screams. 

“Choose, Steven. Little Cassandra or your whore, James.” 

Steve is still holding on to Bucky when he says, “Steve, please. Choose your sister. I’ll be ok. I’ll heal.” Steve is crying, but Bucky is being so damn strong. “Before you came along, I was used to this life, and I’ll be used to it again, after you’re gone. It’s ok. Just go.”

Steve can’t think straight. He can’t leave Bucky, but he can’t let anything happen to his sister either. Interrupting his thoughts is Bucky speaking louder then he has ever heard him before, “I swear to God, Steve. Go!”

“Bucky, I love you. I’m so, so sorry.” He hugs Bucky. 

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky says before passing out again. 

“Well that was beautiful. Just wonderful to watch!”

Steve’s face changes from gentle to full of rage when he turns back around to face Pierce. “You’re sick!”

“Now Steve, I have a plan. If for even one second I hear word about you trying to get to Bucky, or you trying to get to me, I will kill your sister. Do you even know how many men in that castle work for me?” 

“Just tell me this, asshole, why Bucky?” 

“Easy. Remember my wife?” Steve nods. “We couldn’t have children and it killed her. Before your father opened the orphanage, little kids would be running up and down the streets with no where to go. My wife saw your Bucky. A little five year old, way too small for his age with beautiful big blue eyes. He was eating scraps off the road and she wanted him.” Alexander looks peaceful while he talks, Steve almost forgets that he’s a psycho.

“My wife went up to him, and asked for his name. He told her it’s James, but all of his friends call him Bucky. He really was a cute boy.” Alexander looks over at Bucky and the smile leaves his face. “We took him home with us and things were incredible. A year later my wife got sick and passed away. It was his fault!”

Steve wants to ask how Alexander came to that conclusion, but he knows something isn’t right in this man's brain. He looks over at Bucky and his heart breaks for the five year old boy who just wanted a family. “What about the tower? How did you know it was here?” 

“I use to come here as a child. When my wife died, I knew it would be the perfect place to hold James captive. Having that kind of power over someone, Steve, makes you feel like a God, and there is no better feeling than that.” 

“Something is wrong with you, you sick fuck.” Alexander doesn’t respond. 

Steve glances one more time at Bucky, whispers I’m sorry and heads to the window to leave.

Halfway down he hears Alexander call out, “Remember what I said, Steven. No one knows about this, or Cassandra suffers.”

Steve will figure out a way to save Bucky. He has to, he can’t let him be around this monster anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a chapter tonight, and just one tomorrow, instead of completely missing out on today. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise it will get better from here. 
> 
> Comments give me life and are so appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky suffers a little more.

Bucky's life is slowly getting back to normal. A few days after Steve left for the last time, Alexander released him from the chains. It was a rough few days because he was in pain, hungry, and the metal collar around his neck made it hard to breathe. The burning in his ass was also unrelenting. He just wanted it all to end. 

During that time, Alexander came back to the tower a few times a day. He would beat him more and laugh at Bucky’s pain. When the belt, the paddle, the hand, whatever Alexander decided to use, hit his ass, his cheeks would squeeze together, making the burning inside even worse. Alexander told him how pathetic he was for even thinking Steve could love an orphan. Bucky knows Alexander’s right. He’s always right.

Before releasing him from the chains, Alexander took whatever was in Bucky’s ass out. 

“Did you enjoy that, James?” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Bucky says out of breath, thankful that it’s out. 

“Bet a slut like you would like more ginger up his ass?” Bucky says nothing and Alexander slaps his face. 

“Answer me when I speak to you,” and Bucky knows exactly what to say. “Please sir, I would like more ginger up my ass.” Alexander laughs and puts something else up there. It’s bigger and fuller and it’s connected to a metal belt. There is also a piece that Alexander secures his cock in. Then he locks everything into place. 

“Apparently being locked in this tower isn’t enough to stop your inherent slutiness.” Alexander says calmly. ‘If you want something up your ass so badly that you would betray me, then here’s a chastity belt to keep permanently up that slutty hole of yours.”

Bucky is grateful. He would rather have the chastity belt on, than the ginger. “Thank you, sir.”

Alexander releases him and gives him a piece of chicken to eat. 

“What do you say, James.”

“Thank you so much, Alexander,” Bucky says with a mouth full of chicken. Alexander has since brought new fruit to the tower, so he’s back to his normal diet. 

Bucky is still naked and only has the chastity belt on. Alexander took all his clothing as further punishment, but at least he still has the blanket.

He keeps himself busy during the day, or tries to anyway. His ribs are definitely broken, but it’s not the first time and they’ll heal. He tends to his wounds, washes his hair and cleans the tower top to bottom. Cleaning himself after he was released was hard. Between the broken bones, and the cuts and bruises, it seemed to take forever, but it felt good to be clean again. At least he was clean on the outside, because he’ll always be filthy on the inside. 

Nights are the worst though. He tries so hard to get warm underneath the blanket, but the cold is in his bones now. He feels like he’ll always be cold. 

He also misses Steve. He misses Steve a lot.

Steve hasn’t left Cassie’s side since he got back to the castle. Without giving anything away, he tries to get his mom to take Cassie on a trip to their country home, but she just laughed, kissed his cheek and walked away. He hasn’t spoken to his father yet. He’s been away on official kingdom business, but as soon as he gets back he plans on talking to him about Bucky. 

Steve’s been a wreck this past week, so when he sees Pierce at the castle, he can’t help himself. 

“Is he ok?” Steve quietly asks. 

“He’s fine, Prince Steven. Now that you’re out of his life, he knows how much better off he is. He thanks me every day for how wonderful I am to him.” Pierce says while stabbing the figurative knife further into Steve’s chest. He laughs as he walks away. 

To himself, Steve vows to kill that man one day, and one day soon.

Steve’s father came back a few hours ago, but he’s been meeting with his advisors, including Pierce, and Steve can’t take the chance of Pierce seeing him. 

He waits until nightfall, when his parents are in their bed chambers to go talk to him. 

Steve knocks on their door, and his father answers. 

“Hey. Can we talk? Privately?” If Bucky never called him a brat and made him open his eyes to how much his father means to him, this conversation would probably be a lot more awkward. 

“I’ve had a long day, son. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry, no. It needs to be now.” With that, his father puts on his robe and the two walk down the hall to one of the castle’s libraries. 

“Son, what’s going on?” His father sounds concerned. Steve never thought that would happen. 

“So long story short, I met a guy. His name is Bucky. He was kidnapped by your advisor Pierce who beats him and rapes him and Pierce told me if I ever told anyone or try to save Bucky he’d hurt Cassie.” Steve says this so fast, he wonders if his father even understands him. 

His father just stares. 

“We need to save Bucky. He’s amazing and wonderful. And I love him. I love him so much. He needs our help. But I don’t want Cassie getting hurt either.”

His father continues to stare with some added blinks for good measure. 

“Father?….Dad?” He hasn’t called him dad since he was a kid. That seems to get his attention.

“Go get Cassie and your mother, and bring them both to me. Don’t speak to anyone. When they’re safe, I’ll get my guards to arrest Pierce. I can’t believe this about Pierce. To think, I trusted him all these years above everyone else besides my family.” His father looks up at the ceiling and breathes in deeply a few times. When he calms down, he begins speaking again. 

“When Pierce is locked up, we will go get your Bucky.” Steve looks up at his father, shocked at the words, your Bucky.

“Steve, I’ve always known who you were. Always. It’s never changed how I felt about you.” He grabs Steve into a hug like he would do when Steve was a child and it’s the greatest feeling in the world. 

“Now go get your sister. I’ll take care of the rest.”

With his sister and mother safe, his father speaks with the Royal Guard and tells them everything. They go to Pierce’s home to arrest him on charges of kidnapping, and as Steve wants to say, just being an overall dick. 

Steve stays at the castle at his father’s request when they went to arrest Pierce. Steve has a feeling his father knew he would try to kill him if given the chance. Steve spends the whole time anxious. He just wants to get back to Bucky as quickly and safely for Bucky as possible. 

His father returns with good news. Pierce is in prison and won’t be getting out for a long time, if ever. Bucky’s finally safe, Steve thinks, relieved. 

“Can we go get Bucky now.” Steve is starting to lose patience. 

“Yes, go with the Royal Guard. From what Alexander told us, there’s a secret door behind the rose bush. Make sure Bucky knows we aren’t there to hurt him.” 

Steve hugs his father and leaves with the guard.

Steve and the four guards finally make it to the tower. The trip, it seems, takes forever, even though Steve knows exactly where he’s going.

“Bucky!” Steve calls out. “Buck, it’s Steve. Are you ok? Come to the window please.”

Bucky slowly comes to the window. Thank god, Steve was afraid something worse might have happened to Bucky in his absence. 

“Steve?” Bucky said hesitantly out the window. “Steve, what are you doing here? Who are those men?” Bucky looks back and forth at Steve and the guard. 

“These are my men. We’re here to get you out!”

Looking sad, Bucky says, “Go home. He’s serious when he says he’ll hurt your sister.” 

Shit, Bucky doesn’t look good. With every word he says, he winces in pain. 

“Alexander’s in prison, Bucky. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Very quickly, almost too quickly, Bucky responds. “Steve. No. No. What have you done? I need him. Please. Please release him and just let us be.”

“Prince Steven, let’s just get up there. We have the door opened.” One of the guards says. 

“Wilson, let’s wait. I need him to allow us to go up there.”

“Bucky, Alexander told us where the door is. We can get up there now and bring you down. Please give me your permission to go up there!”

Bucky is just shaking his head side to side. He looks scared. Steve waits for him to calm down. 

“Bucky…”

“I always knew I would die in this tower, Steve. Once something happened to Alexander, it wouldn’t be to long after that I starved. I’ll be alright. It was always going to be this way.” With that, Bucky leaves the window. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Steve says to himself. “I’m sorry. I’m coming up. I’m coming up alone. It’s just you and me.” Steve faces his guards, “Stay down here”. 

Steve goes through the secret door and up the stairs to Bucky’s prison. There’s a locked door at the top of the stairs that asshole didn’t tell them about. 

Steve uses all of his strength to open the door. After a few tries of banging his body into it, he’s in. He sees Bucky sitting on the floor, naked, arms hugging his legs.

Steve walks slowly over to him. “Bucky. It’s ok. Everything is going to work out now.”

“Your sister?” Bucky looks up at him. 

“She’s fine. Alexander can’t get to her.” Steve gets down on his knees to be eye level with Bucky. “Please let me help you.”

“I’m not worth all this.”

“You’re worth everything and more. In just the short time I’ve known you, you’ve changed my life. You’ve opened my eyes to what a little shit I was being to my father.” Steve’s not lying. His relationship with his father has been so much better. He’s even been reconsidering the crown. 

Bucky starts shivering, bringing Steve’s attention back to him. “Here take my jacket.” Steve hands him his jacket and gets the blanket to wrap around Bucky’s legs. Steve notices a metal belt around Bucky’s stomach and a cage around his cock. He’s heard about chastity belts, but has never seen one in person. He’s angry all over again at Pierce, because he knows Bucky is suffering. 

“C’mon, Buck.” Steve reaches his hand out. “Let’s go home.” Steve waits like this, knowing Bucky’s thinking it over. After a few minutes, Bucky takes Steve’s hand and they leave the tower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a sweet chapter....for the first time in a very long time, Bucky is safe.

As soon as they make it back to the castle, Steve brings Bucky up to his bedroom. He can’t stop looking around. The room is so big and spacious. For the first time in forever, Bucky even feels warm. There’s a fire going in the room, and Bucky just wants to gravitate towards it--especially since he’s still only wearing the jacket and blanket. 

“You, um, have your own bedroom. The servants are getting it ready now.” Steve looks down and runs a hand through his hair. “If you want, you can stay here too. With me. If you want. If you don’t, that’s ok, too.”

Bucky has a whole bedroom to himself! He wonders if it looks like Steve’s. He doesn’t want to be alone, though. He wants to stay with Steve. 

“I can stay here…with you.”

Steve smiles; Bucky loves seeing Steve smile. Since he thought he would never see it again, the smile means even more to him. 

The two just stare at each other. Neither know what to do or say.

“Oh, sorry Bucky! Let me get you some clothes,” Steve finally says. He goes to the wardrobe and takes out some clothes. He hands them to Bucky.

“Thank you.” Bucky turns around, drops the blanket and takes off the jacket. He’s still wearing the plug and cage around his cock, but maybe Steve wants him to wear it, so he won’t say anything about it. He notices the clothes are very similar to what he usually wears but warmer and cleaner. 

“Your back!” 

Steve must have noticed the scars all over his back. Bucky puts the shirt on to cover himself. 

“Sorry, Steve.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Buck. Those scars show that you have been through something horrible, but you survived.”

Bucky never thought of it like that. He doesn’t really know what to say back. He starts to put on his trousers. 

“Shit. Let’s get that thing off of you!” Steve starts examining the lock on the cage. “It needs a key; I’m going down to the prison to talk to Pierce. I’ll be right back.” He kisses Bucky on the cheek and leaves the room. 

With Bucky alone, he finishes putting on Steve’s clothes. He starts looking around, but he doesn’t want to touch anything. He heads towards the many shelves of books, fascinated. He was only allowed one book at a time in the tower, if that, and Steve has an endless supply! Maybe if he’s good, Steve will let him read. 

Bucky spent a lot of time looking at the books before Steve walks back into the room. 

“Ready to get if off?” Steve asks, out of breathe but holding up a key. He walks towards Bucky. 

“Do you mind if I take it off myself?” Bucky’s asks, feeling ashamed. 

“Of course, Buck, but you know you having nothing to be embarrassed about. Pierce abused you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Bucky knows that isn’t true. He’s deserved everything that’s happened to him. At the same time, he appreciates how nice Steve is being. 

Steve hands Bucky the key. “You can go into the washroom over there.” Steve points to a closed door on the other side of the room. 

Bucky nods, and heads that way. 

He closes the door, taking in the entire room. The washroom is larger than his entire tower! He doesn’t know how long Steve will let him live in the castle, but he definitely will love using this room. He’d always done his business in a bucket and would have to empty it by throwing it out the window. 

Bucky loves the huge bath in the center of the room most of all. Washing himself was always hard. He never had enough water to both drink and use to clean himself, and his towels were always dirty. There definitely was never enough water to wash his hair. But this tub seems really nice and comfortable.

Bucky gets himself together and removes the cage and plug. He isn’t sure what to do with it, but just in case Steve needs to punish him, he decides to clean it off. Bucky comes out of the washroom and hands the device to Steve. 

Steve takes it with uncertainty. “Bucky, I’m going to get rid of this.”

That makes Bucky happy. He smiles. “Ok.”

After dinner, Steve and Bucky are laying on Steve’s bed, and Steve is cuddling Bucky from behind. This is really nice. Bucky always hated silence, but being silent with Steve feels normal. 

Interrupting his quiet thoughts, Steve’s voice fills the room. “Pierce told me why he did what he did to you. Do you want me to tell you?”

Bucky thinks about it. Does it really matter at this point?

“No. Don’t tell me. I don’t need to know.”

“If you change your mind, all you have to do is ask.”

“Thank you, Steve. For everything.” Bucky knows one day, and probably soon, he will have to thank Steve the only way he knows how, but for now, it’s nice to be a normal person, and not someone who was locked in a tower.

The two of them continue to talk through the evening. Bucky opens up a little about some of the good memories with Pierce in the tower, as few as there are. Steve talks about his little sister. As the night goes on, their breaths become more even, their eyes keep closing, and they finally fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Steve wakes up alone on the bed. He gets up, and immediately starts looking for Bucky. He sees him sleeping on the floor next to the fire. He looks peaceful and content, and Steve doesn’t want to wake him. 

Steve had discussed with his father how long Bucky could stay at the castle. Thankfully, his father had said Bucky could stay as long as they both liked. He wanted to tell Bucky yesterday, but was afraid of scaring him. He wants to start by giving Bucky small choices, so as not to overwhelm. Bucky is twenty years old and has never been allowed to make a decision in his life. Steve doesn’t want to push too hard. 

Steve takes out his sketch paper, and starts to draw a sleeping Bucky. His beautiful, long hair is wrapped around him, and he’s in a fetal position. 

As Steve draws, he wonders why Bucky moved to the floor. Was he uncomfortable on the bed? Did he not want to sleep next to Steve? 

Steve isn’t stupid. He knows Bucky will need a lot of encouragement to feel comfortable. He just hopes that he can handle it. He doesn’t want Bucky to be hurt anymore then he already has been. It almost killed him yesterday when Bucky handed him the chastity cage, as if he expected Steve to use it again on him. He wants to hold Bucky and never let him go. He wants to keep him safe forever. 

Steve is drawing Bucky’s scars when Bucky starts to stir. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I slept too long! I’m sorry!” Bucky frantically sits up. 

Steve walks over to Bucky and crouches down to him. “You’re allowed to sleep as long as you want! C’mere, cutie.” Steve takes Bucky into his arms, and Bucky melts into them. 

“Why did you move to the floor?”

“I wasn’t comfortable on the bed. I felt like I should be on the floor. If you want me to stay on the bed with you, I can.” Bucky seems scared, and Steve hates that he made him feel that way. Small choices Steve, he thinks. “You can sleep wherever you want. I’ll never tell you to do something you aren’t comfortable with. Next time, take a pillow and blanket with you, if you want.”

“Ok, thank you.”

Bucky looks like he’s lost in thought. 

“You ok?” Steve asks. 

“I was wondering what’s going to happen to Alexander.”

“Well, right now he’s in the prison in the castle’s dungeons. I think my father was going to come talk to you after you were settled and find out what you wanted to do.”

“What I want to do? About Alexander?” Bucky looks startled. 

“Well, yeah. He hurt you. It’s only fair that you decide the punishment.”

“What would you do?”

“Probably keep him locked up, like he did to you. Maybe feed him every couple of days, if he’s behaving himself and not causing problems for the guards down there.” Steve wants to hurt Pierce the way he hurt Bucky. He would love to beat the shit out of him too, but Bucky doesn’t like violence. He doesn’t want to scare him. 

“Can he be released? If he promises not to hurt anyone.” Bucky says quietly. 

“You don’t want him punished?” Bucky is too pure for this world. 

Bucky takes a moment. “No. What’s the point? I’m out of the tower. I don’t want anyone else to have to suffer. 

Steve wants Bucky to make his own decisions, but Steve doesn’t think this is the right choice. He doesn’t want to tell him that, though, especially since this is the first real decision he’s made. “Ok, well, tell my father that when he asks you. He probably wants Pierce to be in prison for a little while, but then maybe he’ll release him.”

Before Bucky can say anything, someone knocks on the door. 

“Come in,” Steve calls out. 

“Prince Steven, the queen would like to know if you’re coming down for breakfast, or if you want breakfast sent up here.”

Steve looks over at Bucky. Small choices. “Up to you, Buck. Breakfast up here, or downstairs with my family?”

Bucky is silent, probably thinking over the choices. After a minute he asks, “Can we please stay up here? I’m not ready for all the people yet, if that’s ok with you.” Bucky drops his head. 

“Yep, fine with me!” Steve looks back at the servant. “Breakfast up here, please. Thank you.”

The servant bows his head and leaves the room, closing the door on his way out. 

“I don’t want to be a bother, Steve.” 

“You are never, ever a bother, Bucky.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand in his. “I love you so much. I love how sweet you are, and kind, and resilient, and smart.” Bucky begins blushing. “I love how you make me want to be a better person. I love how, despite everything you've been through, you are so amazing.” 

“Steve--” and before Bucky can say anything else, Steve kisses him with so much passion, he doesn’t think either of them will recover. They continue to kiss for what feels like hours, but it’s only until breakfast arrives.

About a week has passed, and Bucky is starting to feel a little more comfortable being in the castle. He still leaves Steve’s bed and falls asleep on the floor, but Steve says it's ok that he does that. Steve’s asked if he wants him to come on the floor with him, but Bucky always tells him no. Steve isn’t dirty. He doesn’t belong on the floor with him. He wants to sleep on the bed, he really does. He’s always hated the floor, and now he won’t leave it. He doesn’t understand why, but he hopes one day he can stay the entire night in Steve’s bed. 

Bucky met the king and queen, Steve’s parents, about three days ago. He doesn’t think it went well, but Steve keeps assuring him that it did. He was weird, and didn’t know what to say or how to act. Steve’s parents were really nice to him, though. Steve's mother told Bucky that she'd take him on a tour of the castle grounds when he was ready. Steve’s father had thanked him for bringing his son back, and said he could learn horseback riding and sword fighting whenever he wanted. He also said that the castle was his home for as long as Bucky wanted it to be, and that made him feel really good. 

Even though they were being so nice to him, he didn’t say much. Just stared at them and smiled weirdly. Ugh. He wished he could go back in time and not be so awkward! 

Bucky still has to meet Steve’s sister. Steve had wanted to wait until Bucky felt more comfortable being there. He says Cassie is eight years old and will ask a lot of questions, and will probably want to play with his hair. Bucky won’t mind Cassie braiding it. It’s less in the way when it’s in a braid. 

Bucky asked Steve again if it was ok if he stayed in Steve’s bedroom. He has his own room, but he hasn’t even been to it. He’s not ready to be alone, and Steve is so patient with him. 

Steve and Bucky still haven’t had sex. It’s starting to make Bucky nervous. He knows he needs to thank Steve for everything, and sex is all he can give him. He wants to have a conversation with him about it. Steve keeps telling him to make his own decisions, but he knows he needs to do this to keep Steve happy. If Steve isn’t happy, he’ll punish Bucky, just like Alexander used to do. He wants to avoid the pain if he can. He doesn’t actually think Steve would hurt him, but you never know what he would do if he got angry enough at him. 

Bucky is sitting on the floor by the fire thinking everything over when Steve walks in.

“Hey, Bucky!” Steve walks to Bucky and they kiss.

Bucky pulls back from Steve. “Can we talk?”

“You sound nervous. You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, um, well, I wanted to talk to you about, uh, me thanking you.”

“Bucky, you thank me everyday by just being here, and being you. I don’t want anything else.”

“You say that, but men expect things. I can do everything, you know that. I will do it all for you. I just want you to know I appreciate everything, and this is the only way I know how to pay you back.”

Steve is just staring at him. Bucky can’t tell if he looks angry, or if he looks sad. He looks a little of both. 

“Steve…?”

“We’ve talked about this before, Bucky. I never, ever, want you to say thank you like that again. If and when you’re ready to have sex with me, it will be because you 100% want to do it, and not because you feel like you owe me for something.”

“But…-”

“No, Bucky. Never. Please, please believe me.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I don’t know how to do this ‘being free’ thing. I’m used to the tower and everything in that life. Now I can do what I want, and sometimes I just wish I was back there. There’s too many choices out here, too many people. I made a fool out of myself in front of your parents. I feel like I make a fool out of myself everyday in front of you. Why, Steve? Why am I here? I’m not cut out for this life.”

“Buck--”

“Send me back. You can release Alexander, and just send both of us back to the tower.”

Steve looks so sad. Bucky hates that he made him feel sad. 

“Is that really what you want?”

“I dunno. I love you, Steve. I know I do. But I feel guilty about Alexander. It’s my fault he’s in prison, and I feel like I’m just a burden on you.”

“You’re not a burden, and it’s definitely not your fault Pierce is in prison. Pierce is in prison because he’s a monster who hurt you. One day, Bucky, one day you’re going to believe me. I promise.”

Steve opens up his arms and engulfs Bucky.

“We are going to figure this out, I know we can. I’m here for you every step of the way, no matter what. I promise you.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just drops his head into Steve’s shoulder and cries. 

“I want to be normal, Steve.”

“You are normal. I swear, you’re going to be ok.” Steve is holding him, keeping him safe. It’s a different safe then when Alexander held him. He wasn’t actually safe then. He’s safe now. 

He wants everything to work out. He hopes one day he can feel normal.

The two wake up in Steve’s bed, sleeping in each others arms. Bucky had spent the whole night in his bed! Steve is so happy, he can’t help himself--he wakes Bucky up like a little kid.

“Bucky, Bucky, wake up!” Steve shakes him. 

“Sleeeeeppppppingggggg,” is Bucky’s only response. 

“No, get up! Look! Look where you slept!”

Bucky picks his head up and looks around. A huge smile appears on his face. 

“I didn’t move to the floor.” 

“Nope, you stayed with me. You felt comfortable enough to stay.” The two of them are smiling like fools. 

Bucky face becomes serious all of a sudden. 

“Steve, I was wondering about all the books you have.”

“What about them?”

“Well, I was wondering if I could read them. I promise to be super careful with them!”

“Oh, Bucky. I’m so sorry. Yes, of course you can read them! You don’t have to be careful with them. What’s mine is yours. You don’t have to ask.”

“Thank you.”

Steve has to get better at figuring out what Bucky’s needs and wants are so Bucky doesn’t have to be nervous about asking. He has an idea!

“So, I was thinking today you could meet my dog, Teddy. He’s a super sweet, lovable puppy, and I thought that when I wasn’t around he could keep you company.”

“I’d like that. What does he look like?”

“He’s big and fluffy. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. He likes to lay down right in your space and give lots of kisses.”

“Yeah, ok. Bring him in!”

“I’ll go get him. Be right back.”

Bucky puts his head back down on the pillow. He is so proud of himself that he stayed the whole night in Steve’s bed. This is definitely a step in the right direction. 

Steve also gave him permission to read all the books. He can’t wait to get started! He wonders if Steve will want him to read the entire book out loud. He hopes not. 

Steve comes back in with a giant dog on his heel. Bucky leaves the bed and says, “C’mere Teddy.” It’s all the direction the dog needs before running to Bucky and jumping on top of him, giving him millions of kisses in the process. 

Yeah, the two of them are going to be best friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is safe, but now he actually starts to feel it.

Steve wakes up and kisses a sleeping Bucky on his forehead. It’s been a week of Bucky sleeping in Steve’s bed, and Steve couldn’t be happier. He reaches down to kiss Bucky on the forehead and catches his smile

Bucky definitely still has moments when he feels he needs to “thank” Steve. He still believes he isn’t worth all this, but everyday gets a little better, and a little easier. Steve would do anything for Bucky. Bucky deserves all the love and happiness in the world. 

While Bucky falls back asleep, Steve thinks about the past week. The two of them have had a few dinners with his parents. The first one didn’t go so well. Bucky didn’t know how to eat properly with all the silverware that was laid out. He was going to eat his meat and potatoes with his hands until Steve casually nudged him and showed him what to do. Steve doesn’t even think his parents noticed, but Bucky was really embarrassed. He stayed quiet for the rest of the evening. 

Steve has also been trying to get Bucky to go outside more, but all Bucky wants to do is stay indoors. He’ll go outside for Steve, but Steve can tell that Bucky is nervous. Steve doesn’t want to push him too hard, so they’d made a deal. Everyday they go outside for five minutes longer than the day before. They mostly go walking, and Bucky is still amazed at all the new things he sees. Teddy always goes with them, too. Bucky has come to rely on Teddy when he’s feeling stressed or anxious. Steve is so glad that he made the introduction. Teddy is just what Bucky needed, and Bucky doesn’t feel embarrassed with Teddy, the way Steve thinks he’s embarrassed in front of him. 

Tonight Bucky will finally meet Cassie. Both Steve and his mother have warned her not to ask questions about his past. She doesn’t care about any of that; she just can’t wait to play with his hair!

Bucky looks in the mirror and can’t believe who’s staring back at him. He’s starting to fill out a little more, and his face doesn’t look as sickly. His bruises are gone, and his ribs are healing nicely. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t feel pain when he moves. It’s a really nice feeling. He hopes it won’t ever end, but logically there is no way Steve will want to keep him forever. Eventually he will be asked to leave. The thought makes Bucky really sad, but he will enjoy the time he has left with Steve. And when Steve tells him to leave, he won’t make a big deal about it. After everything Steve has done for him, the least he can do is go quietly. 

“Ready?” 

Bucky turns around at Steve’s question. Steve looks amazing as always. Bucky still can’t believe he got so lucky. 

“Yeah, sorry. All ready.”

The two head down to dinner with Steve’s parents. They told him to call them by their first names, but Bucky still has trouble around people that aren’t Steve. He can’t help but call them by their titles. 

They’re first greeted by Steve’s mother. Bucky can’t believe how much Steve looks like her. He wonders if he looks like his mother at all. Queen Sarah kisses Steve on the cheek and then looks over at Bucky. 

“Good evening, Bucky.” Her smile is just like Steve’s. “Would it be alright if I kissed you, too?”

Bucky smiles and nods. The queen takes his hands and kisses him on the cheek. Bucky really appreciates that she asks, but she doesn’t have to. He is living in her home; she has the right to do whatever she wants. 

“Hello, boys. Come on down and take a seat.” 

Bucky has come to expect no formalities from Steve’s father. He’s just always been really sweet and relaxed with Bucky. It makes Bucky feel really comfortable. He knows that Steve told his parents about his past, so he has a feeling the king acts like this to make Bucky feel more welcome. 

“Bucky, this is my little sister, Cassie.” 

A miniature female version of Steve peeks out from behind his legs.

Bucky kneels down. “It’s nice to meet you, Princess Cassie.” Bucky takes her hand and kisses it. Cassie turns bright red but smiles at Bucky. She comes out from behind Steve.

“Can I see your hair?”

“Sure!” Bucky stands up and starts gathering it up. The more he accumulates it, the more Cassie's eyes widen. She’s so cute; her reaction reminds him of Steve’s.

“Can I brush it? Can I braid it? Oh, all the different hairstyles! Please, please!” Cassie is jumping up and down, clapping. 

“Sweetie, let’s give Bucky some space,” Queen Sarah gently says.

Sofly, Bucky says, “No, it’s ok. Thank you, Queen Sarah.” Looking down at Cassie, he smiles and says, “I would love for you to play with my hair.” 

Cassie gets excited all over again. Steve is laughing, and looking at Bucky with such love and admiration. It almost makes Bucky feel like he’s a normal person with a real family. 

They sit down to dinner and in Bucky’s opinion, everything goes smoothly. He opens up a little about living in the tower. He doesn’t mention anything about the abuse, though. Even if Cassie wasn’t at the table, he doesn’t think he would go into that much detail about his life. It’s one thing that they know what happened from Steve; it’s another thing that he tells them those details himself.

Bucky is laying on the bed with Teddy and reading when Steve walks in. He puts the book down and smiles. 

“Hey! How was the meeting with your father and his advisors?” Bucky asks, genuinely curious. 

“It actually went really well. At first, they were saying how things were different without Pierce, but I think everyone’s gotten used to him not being around. I even enjoyed myself a little. It’s amazing how a change in attitude really makes you see things differently.”

Bucky laughs. He’s happy Steve isn’t acting like a jerk with his father anymore and taking his duties more seriously. 

“I was thinking, Buck--and it’s ok if you say no, it might be a lot for you--but my father is hosting a banquet for his advisors tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. As my date.” Steve looks unsure, like he shouldn’t have asked the question in the first place. 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Is he ready for this? No, of course he isn’t, but Steve--Steve who saved him and does everything for him. He can’t say no to Steve. Steve tells him he is allowed to make his own decisions, but can he really? What if it’s something that is really important to him? Steve can make him go. Steve wouldn’t make him go, though--

Sensing Bucky doesn't know how to answer, Steve just takes him into his arms and holds him. 'Bucky, I'm sorry. Pretend I didn’t ask. It’s ok.”

Bucky is visibly shaking, and he hates himself for it. For acting this way, and for making Steve feel bad.

“I’m sorry I’m like this, Stevie.”

“Listen to me, you have nothing to apologize for! You’re just starting to feel comfortable around my parents. I swear it’s ok. I’m the one who shouldn’t have asked.”

Bucky feels so lame and weak. He hates this feeling. He needs to get past this and start living. He needs to go outside more, and not stay cooped up in Steve’s room. He needs to learn real life things. He needs confidence. 

“Actually, Steve. I’ll go.”

“You will? Bucky, it’s ok. You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Really, I swear Steve. This will be good for me. I need to start living my life and stop being so afraid of everything.”

It was like something went off in Bucky’s head. After that moment with Steve, he wasn’t as afraid to go outside anymore. He started spending more time with Cassie, and he even took Queen Sarah up on her offer to tour the castle grounds.

Even more, he’s starting to have more faith in his and Steve’s relationship. Steve still holds all the power in his opinion, but Bucky is able to keep up. In a way, he likes that Steve has the power. He isn’t ready to be completely on his own, and he trusts Steve. Every night Steve tells him about his day with his father, and Bucky is there to listen and give advice. He’s even given advice when Steve didn’t ask for it, and Steve didn’t get angry! Little by little, Bucky is starting to feel like Steve’s equal, like they are in a normal relationship. It feels nice. It feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far. The story will finish posting tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is ready to make some huge changes in his life, including confronting Alexander Pierce.

“Steve, I think I’m ready to cut my hair.” Bucky has been thinking about getting it cut for a while. He sees it as his last tie to his past, and he’s finally ready to let go. He’s always hated his long hair, so it’s definitely time. He spoke to Cassie yesterday to see if it was alright with her, since she loves playing with it so much. She was very supportive and gave him a giant hug. 

“I’m happy for you, Bucky. I’m glad you’re ready. I’ll have someone come up to the room. How short do you want it?”

“I’m not sure, maybe up to here?” Bucky moves his hand up to his neck. 

“I think that’s perfect! You look good now, but you will feel so much more comfortable with short hair.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand, and they continue on their walk.

Bucky can’t believe how much hair is on the floor! He can’t believe how short his hair is!

“Wow, Bucky! Your hair looks amazing!” Steve had stayed with him the whole time. Bucky didn’t even have to ask Steve to stay, he’d just knew how important this was for Bucky and wanted to be there. 

“It’s….it’s so short.” His head feels so much lighter now. 

He feels so much lighter now. 

“Do you like it?” Steve asks happily.

“Yeah, yes, I do. It just feels so strange. I feel like I can be a new person now.”

“You can be whoever you want to be, Bucky.”

Bucky smiles at Steve. He’s ready to be a new person. Not the sad, abused orphan he used to be. He wants to be a man worthy of Steve’s love. There’s just one thing left that he needs to do. 

“I want to go visit Alexander, please.”

Steve looks up in shock. “Really, Bucky? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s something that I need to do.”

“You’re finally starting to get better, I’m afraid he’ll try to manipulate you.”

“I won’t let him hurt me anymore. It’ll be ok.”

“Want me to come?”

“No, thanks. I think I need to do this alone.”

Steve walks with him all the way downstairs to the prison and waits for him at the bottom of the stairwell. Bucky follows a guard to Alexander’s cell. 

Alexander doesn’t look good. Bucky only remembers a healthy and vibrant Alexander. But this Alexander looks like a different person. He’s gaunt, haggard. He looks like an old man. He doesn’t notice Bucky. 

“Hello--” Bucky clears his throat. “Hello, Alexander.”

Alexander looks up. “Well, James, look at you. I hear you live in the castle now. Best friends with the king and queen, sex toy to the prince.”

“I’m not his sex toy. He doesn’t use me like that.”

“Don’t forget what you’re best at. Of course he uses you for sex.”

Bucky wants to tell him that they haven’t even had sex yet, but it’s not worth it. He doesn’t care what Alexander says and thinks anymore. 

“I want to know why you kept me in the tower.”

“I would have thought that your prince would have told you.”

“I told him not to tell me. I didn’t want to think about it, but I’m ready now, and I want to hear it from you.” 

Alexander laughs, but begins, “You were one of those orphan children running around in the streets. My wife saw you and asked what your name was. You told her it was--”

“--Bucky. I remember her. I remember it all.” Bucky can’t believe it. He must have blocked it all after he was brought to the tower. He was told his ma had died when he was born, and he knew nothing of his father, but Mrs. Pierce, Samantha, had told him he could call her mom. He used to call Alexander dad. 

“Then you remember what happened to her, don’t you? What you did to her?” 

Bucky nods at Alexander, tears falling down his face.

“I’m sorry.” It was his fault she got sick. Everything was going really well. Bucky was happy. He was safe and for the first time, had parents that loved him. When he got sick with a fever, Mrs. Pierce stayed with him and took care of him. He remembers being in his bed, Mrs. Pierce (by then he was calling her mom) putting cold rags all over his body to help the fever go down. He remembers crying in her arms when the pain of the fever was too much for his little body. If he only would have known that this fever would have spared him, and killed her, he would have left. He would have gone back to the streets and let the fever take him. 

Interrupting his thoughts is Alexander screaming and rattling his prison bars. “You killed her! If it wasn’t for you, she would be alive today!” 

Bucky doesn’t know what to say. He’d ruined these two peoples lives when they tried to do something nice for him-- 

No. If there’s one thing Steve’s given him, it’s the understanding that Pierce wanted him to believe that. That Pierce knew Bucky wouldn’t fight back for as long as he thought he deserved the abuse. That it was a form of repayment for the life he supposedly took. Samantha died taking care of him, that’s true. But she chose to help him, and there’s nothing he can do to bring her back. 

He can finally stop paying the price for the lifelong sentence Pierce had set.

“I didn’t kill her on purpose, and you know that! You sentenced me to a life of abuse and loneliness, just because you could. I didn’t deserve that, and you know it!” 

Bucky is finally angry. He wants to scream at Alexander. To yell at him the way he was yelled at. He wants to make Alexander suffer like he had. 

“YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, ALEX--” Bucky’s anger gets interrupted by Alexander. 

“I didn’t know what to do, after she was gone,” Alexander says quietly. “I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me.” All of a sudden, Alexander is crying. Hysterically crying. “I’m sorry, James. I’m sorry. I hurt you because I was hurting, but you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve any of it.” It’s almost like Alexander needed this anger from Bucky. To see that the power between them had shifted. To see what it felt like to be the one locked up with no escape. 

Bucky has had freedom, and he’s not letting Alexander off the hook. 

"You say you're sorry, but you abused me for so long. You liked hurting me. You're only remorseful because now you're the one in a cage with no way out."

“I am remorseful. I swear. You’re right though. I’m the one locked up, and it’s not a good feeling. Everything was taken away from me, just like I did to you.” Alexander starts crying again. “I see myself everyday in that puddle over there, and I don’t like what I see. Samantha would have hated the man I became. She would never have forgiven me for hurting you the way I did. She loved you so much.”

He’d loved Saman--Mom, too. He’d loved Alexander as his dad too, before everything. 

Bucky seriously doesn’t know what to do. He wants this all to be over. 

“It’s ok--”

“It’s not. It’s not ok. We took you in from the streets and adopted you. We became a family. I was your father. I was supposed to protect you. You had just lost your mother. For a whole year we were a family. Then it was just over. The amount of pain you must have been in.”

Bucky remembers those first few weeks in the tower. He’d spent most of the time crying. His mom had just died, his dad had just beat him for the first time, and he was locked away. He was only six years old, and really scared. But he doesn’t need to tell Alexander any of this. Alexander was all he’s known for so long, that has to count for something.

Finally, when Alexander regains control of his emotions, he truly looks at Bucky. Shock registers on his face. “Your hair. It’s short.”

Bucky touches it. “Yeah, I just had it cut. Speaking of, why wasn’t I ever allowed to cut it?” 

“It was just another way to control you.” That’s what Bucky figured, but it was good to hear it finally. 

“How are you now? After everything?” Alexander asks. 

“I’m ok.” Alexander just looks at him. Bucky shakes his head. “No, really. Things are better now. I’m really happy with Steve. I try not to think too much about the past. I would rather focus on Steve and our future.”

“I’m glad to hear it, James. You deserve so much. I’m sorry I took away your life.” 

“If it didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have met Steve. At least it brought me to him.”

Alexander smiles. Not his evil smile. A genuine smile. “You were always to sweet for your own good, you know that?” Bucky doesn’t say anything in response. 

“Well, umm, bye, Alexander.” 

“Goodbye, James.”

Bucky nods, and goes to find Steve.

Bucky’s been quiet since meeting with Pierce a week ago. Steve wants to give him his space, but he’s worried about what Pierce said to him. He asked Bucky how it went right after Bucky came back, but all he said was that it went well. He doesn’t think that’s the truth though. He doesn’t want to force Bucky to talk, but he’s afraid that Bucky isn’t talking about it because he’s used to keeping everything inside and never having anyone to talk to. Steve wants to make sure Bucky knows he doesn’t have to hold anything in anymore.

“Hey, Buck, can we talk?”

“Of course, Steve. What about?”

“Pierce.”

Bucky’s face falls. He’s clearly not ok with what happened. 

“There’s nothing really to talk about.”

“I don’t believe you. If you truly don’t want to talk about it, I won’t force you. But if you’re keeping it inside because you feel like that’s what you should do, you can talk to me. About anything.”

“I don’t want to burden you with it. It’s not a big deal.”

“If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me. I want to be here for you. Please Bucky. Please let me be here for you.”

“I’m just used to dealing with things alone. You know I never had anyone to talk to.”

“You do now.” Steve takes Bucky’s hands in his. Bucky needs to feel safe. 

Bucky doesn’t say anything for a while, just keeps holding Steve’s hands. Steve can tell that Bucky is probably debating if he should tell him. All of a sudden, Bucky starts crying. Steve grabs him and holds on to him as Bucky cries into his chest. 

“I killed her. I remember her. I remember everything. It’s my fault she died,” Bucky says through his tears. 

“No, you didn’t. You were a kid! Nothing was your fault.” 

“Yes, it was.” Bucky sits up. “I got sick. If I hadn’t gotten sick, my mom wouldn’t have gotten sick. Alexander wouldn’t have lost his wife. Everything is my fault. I told you I deserved every punishment.” Bucky looks down, defeated. 

Steve is scared. He’s scared for Bucky. He doesn’t want him hurting like this. Steve knew Bucky was probably affected by his conversation with Pierce, but Bucky hides his feelings well. He didn’t know he was hurting like this. 

“Bucky. Look at me, please.” Bucky looks up at Steve with red eyes. “Bucky. Nothing was your fault. I mean it. Absolutely nothing. People get sick. She might have gotten sick on her own even if you hadn’t been living with them. The way Pierce handled it, what he did to you. That was all him. He couldn’t handle it. He’s the one who's wrong.”

“He apologized to me. For everything he did.” Bucky wipes his nose. 

“Good, I’m glad. He knows what he did was wrong. See? It wasn't your fault. He knows it. I know it. I just hope you can see it one day.”

“I dunno. I’ll always have guilt over it.”

“I wish you wouldn’t. But I get why you feel that way. That feeling won’t go away overnight.” Steve cups Bucky’s face in his hands. “I love you so damn much. You know that, right?” 

Bucky blushes. Nods. “Yeah, I know. I love you, too.”

“Did you forgive him?” Steve kind of hopes the answer is no, but he knows Bucky. Bucky probably forgave him. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Do you think his apology was genuine?” 

“I don’t know. It seemed like it was, but honestly, I don’t care if it was or wasn’t. That’s in the past. I don't know want to think about that life anymore. I just want to focus on us and the future.” 

Steve starts kissing Bucky. 

“I’m ready, Steve.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

They keep kissing and take off their shirts and trousers. He’s seen Bucky naked, but Bucky has never seen him fully naked. 

They stop kissing and look at each other. Steve knows Bucky is still embarrassed about all his scars. Steve will make sure to kiss every single one of them tonight. 

“Want me on the bed?” 

Steve nods yes, and Bucky gets on the bed on all fours. 

“I was thinking a different position, Buck. I don’t want you to be reminded of the way it was before. I want to see your face, and I want you to see mine.”

“Ok, how do you want me?”

“On your back, baby.” 

Bucky does what he’s told, and Steve realizes he likes controlling Bucky a bit in the bedroom. He just has to make sure not to go too far. 

Steve is so turned on. Bucky never ate much, but now with ample nutrition he’s gaining weight and muscle. His Bucky had always been beautiful, but Steve loves that he’s looking healthy now, also. 

Steve gets on top of Bucky and they begin kissing again. Both of their cocks are hard, and he wants Bucky to enjoy every minute of it. He wants to make it all about him. 

He moves from Bucky’s mouth to his neck to some scars on his shoulders. He moves down to his hard nipples and bites gently. Bucky moans. Steve bites a little harder and pulls—

“Oh my god, Steve. More.”

So maybe Bucky likes being a little controlled in the bedroom, too.

He bites down on the other nipple and pulls. He picks up his eyes to see Bucky’s reaction. Bucky’s eyes are closed, but his mouth is opened in a smile and he’s breathing hard. 

Steve moves down Bucky’s stomach, making sure to kiss every scar along the way. In between each kiss he says something sweet. 

“I love you, Bucky.” A kiss to his shoulder. “You’re gorgeous.” A kiss to his stomach. “Your scars are beautiful.” A final kiss to Bucky’s hip bone. 

He reaches Bucky’s massive cock and takes it in his mouth. He knows Bucky has never received a blow job, has only ever gave. He wants Bucky to enjoy this. He grabs Bucky’s cock with his fist and starts stroking it up and down, while also taking it in and out of his mouth. Bucky keeps moaning, and Steve loves the sounds he’s making. 

Bucky begins to moan louder, ready to come, but Steve stops before Bucky can. 

Steve gets off of the bed to get some oil. As he strokes his own cock with the liquid, Bucky asks, “What’s that?”

“It’s oil. It helps the cock slide in easier, and causes less pain.”

“Oh. Alexander never used that,” Bucky says sadly. 

Of course he didn’t, Steve thinks to himself. Out loud he asks,“You alright, Buck? Still want to do this?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I’m ready!”

“Pick up your legs.” Again, Bucky does what he’s told and Steve’s cock twitches. He puts a little more oil on his finger and moves to Bucky’s pink asshole. 

He slides one finger in and Bucky moans. He gets a rhythm going, in and out. 

“Steve, more. Please. I want you. Please.”

Steve adds two fingers and continues, in and out. Then three. 

“Alright, Bucky. Ready?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Steve!”

“Don’t come until I say you can. Ok?”

“Mmhm.”

Steve begins slowly moving his cock into Bucky’s pretty pink hole. 

“Steve, faster. C’mon. I can take it. I’m not a virgin!”

“I am.” 

Bucky’s eyes widen and he gets up a little bit. “What? You’re a virgin? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Steve wasn’t going to tell Bucky till after it was over. He’s nervous as hell for his first time, but tonight was supposed to be all about Bucky. He would put his fear aside. After everything Bucky had experienced, Steve had wanted this to be about him. Telling Bucky now just kind of slipped out. 

“I wanted tonight to be about you.”

Bucky smiles. “C’mere, doofus. I love you so much.” Steve moves to Bucky. “How about tonight be about what’s good for both of us. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Are you ready, Steve? We can stop whenever you want. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“No. I’m ready.”

“Alright, then.” Bucky gets back in his position and lifts his legs. Steve begins pushing in a little faster than before. Once he’s fully inside of Bucky, he begins to move.

As he gets the hang of it, he starts pumping faster. Bucky can hardly hold back. 

“Steve. Oh my god. I’m gonna come. Please let me!”

“Not yet, baby. Remember what I said.”

Steve is so turned on that Bucky will wait for permission. Steve can hardly hold back either, but he needs it to feel good for Bucky. 

They continue for a few more minutes like that until Steve says, “Ok, come for me baby!”

The two of them come in perfect harmony. Steve gets on top of Bucky and begins kissing him again. Bucky grabs Steve’s hair and kisses him back just as hard. 

They fall asleep naked, sweaty, and in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Steve

Sex with Steve is nothing like sex with Alexander. It’s nice with Steve. It’s safe and it’s fun. Steve is a whole lot bigger than Alexander, but it hurts a lot less. It’s a good kind of pain. It’s a pain that Bucky really, really enjoys. 

It's been a month since they started having sex, and Bucky’s only regret is that they didn’t start doing it sooner! Steve’s asked if Bucky would like to try being on top, but he doesn’t want to. He likes bottoming. Surprisingly, he also really likes giving up control. It’s not like it was with Alexander. With him, he didn’t have any control, because he didn’t have any choices. Everything always hurt. Alexander had wanted to cause as much pain as possible. When Steve takes control, it’s to give Bucky pleasure, and Bucky loves it. 

They’ve tried different things, too. He likes when Steve ties him with silk to the bed, but he doesn’t like calling Steve “sir”. They try things to see what works and what doesn’t. He’s also learned he likes being blindfolded and gagged and having complete trust in Steve. 

There’s also been many blowjobs given and received between the two of them. He used to hate having to give Alexander blowjobs, but he’s happiest when he’s choking on Steve’s dick. Bucky laughs. It’s funny how things turn out. He would have never thought he would enjoy sex, and now he can’t get enough of it. 

Bucky used to just sit in Steve’s room with Teddy and a book and wait for Steve to be done with all of his duties for the day. But now Bucky’s days are filled with so much. 

Joseph (he finally started calling Steve’s parents by their first names) got him a tutor, so now he’s learning all different subjects. Every day his tutor teaches him Latin, mathematics, and astronomy. Once he gets better at those, they will move on to other topics. Bucky’s excited to learn about history and philosophy! 

Bucky has taken up horseback riding, and rides with Cassie almost everyday. He’s also made a friend in Samuel Wilson, one of Steve’s guards who was there the night Bucky was freed. Sam’s been teaching him sword fighting and archery, which are a lot of fun. He enjoys talking with Sam and having a friend. When the day is almost over, Bucky likes to go back upstairs with Teddy and wait for Steve. Then they have dinner and talk about their days. He likes that everyday he has something more to add to the conversation. 

He’s thought about visiting Alexander again. It’s hard for him to completely let go and Bucky believes he meant his apology. The thought of Alexander all alone makes him feel sad, but he also wants a clean slate without Alexander. He’s talked to Steve about it, and Steve agrees he shouldn’t go down there. It took a little while to not feel guilty, but he’s gotten used to the idea and happy with himself that he’s made such a strong decision.

Bucky is all dressed up for the evening. Tonight, the king will formally announce to his country that his son, Prince Steven Grant Rogers, will be happy to take his place as rightful heir to the throne. It’s a big night with a lot of important people, and Bucky’s ready. He’s not the scared boy he used to be. He’s proud to take Steve’s arm and be by his side the whole night. 

“You look amazing, Bucky!” 

Steve still makes Bucky blush, no matter how many compliments he gives him. 

“So do you. Look at that crown! I don’t think I’ve ever seen it. It’s huge.”

“I know you like huge things, Buck.”

“Oh my God, shut up!” Bucky closes his eyes and laughs. When he opens them, Steve is on one knee, holding up a gold ring and smiling.

“Steve—“

“I have loved you since the first moment I met you. I knew I wanted you in my life forever. I wanted to keep you safe from harm and be there for you through ups and downs. You have made me a better man, and I’m the luckiest person in the entire world. James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the honor of calling me your husband?”

Bucky is in shock. 

“You want to keep me. Forever?” Steve wants to keep him? 

“Oh, hell yes, Bucky. Forever and ever. The ring is engraved. Look.” 

Bucky looks at the inside of the ring. “‘Til the End of the Line,” it reads. 

Bucky’s gets down on his knees to be eye-level with Steve. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I will!”

They kiss and hug and kiss some more. Teddy runs in and jumps on them. They include him in their hugs. 

Steve puts the ring on Bucky’s finger and they get up holding hands. 

“I can’t wait to introduce you as my fiancé to the entire country.”

A year ago, that line would have given Bucky a panic attack. Now, Bucky looks at his fiancé and smiles. 

After twenty-one years of being alone, Bucky finally has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's all finished. I can't believe I wrote my first story ever. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
